


Fucking Cooking, That's What

by auntie_reiji



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Allusions to childhood trauma, Dave POV, Fluff, M/M, Post canon, Second Person Perspective, just boyfriends talking about adjusting to their new life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 08:20:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18007244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/auntie_reiji/pseuds/auntie_reiji
Summary: After finally beating the game and settling down, you still have to adjust to life on Earth C





	Fucking Cooking, That's What

Even when all the fighting was over, there was still a list of things to do.  And yet, for the first time you can remember, that list of things came to an end.  It was a weird feeling.  The game of course had left you with what seemed like a neverending stream of tasks- now you did catch a break on the meteor, but that was only a break.  A long break admittedly, but you knew full well it was coming to an end eventually.  The time before you entered the game was no better either- a day to day regimen of trying to survive, handle school, and get through your Bro's training sessions.  
  
In a way, it's freeing.  In another, it's anxiety inducing.  You probably won't admit that though.  You don't really need to, a certain loud troll is bound to say something about it sooner or later.  Likely sooner.  
  
"So we beat the game, made our new world, now what the hell do we do?"  Yep, there it is.  Karkat tosses himself onto the couch next to you, curling up close.  You wrap an arm around him, unable to hide a smile at that.  
  
"Read my mind, huh Karkat?"  You still pause to think.  You hadn't considered how to actually answer that- just that it needed to be said.  John's- well, he was actually Jane's Dad, wasn't he- comes to mind.  You admit, you could use an adult figure in your life that would actually be responsible.  Sometimes he makes you a little jumpy.  You hate acknowledging it, but something about being around older men always puts you on high alert.  Really, you know full well why that is.  You just don't want to think about that.  
  
You're snapped out of your thoughts by Karkat looking over at you expectantly.  "Well?  Did you actually have any ideas or were you just going to say that and leave it at that?"  
  
"I think I'll learn to cook," you finally say.  
  
"Cooking?"  
  
"Yeah, never learned to at home.  Too busy with... other shit.  We got Jane's dad here too, bet he'd teach me."  
  
"Oh." He looks surprised for a moment, his face settling into a curious expression.  "That sounds...  That doesn't sound bad.  I hadn't thought of that."  
  
"Haha, neither did I until just now."  You shift on the couch, getting more comfortable.  "Shit, Karkat, I dunno.  I'm glad we're finally fucking done with that game.  I hated it, and I don't want to go through anything like that again.  Still boring as shit to have nothing to do, and you know what's something to do that isn't running around some living nightmare with death looming at every corner?  Fucking cooking, that's what."  
  
Karkat snorts at that.  "Hey Dave?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Think he'd mind teaching both of us?"  The idea of learning with him brings on a burst of emotions- happiness, excitement, and if you take a brief moment to be really honest with yourself- relief.  
  
"Nah, bro, I'm sure he'll be cool with it."  You wave your hand dismissively.  "No way I'm leaving you behind on this, you're stuck with it now, Karkat.  Gotta learn how to cook with your boyfriend, no complaints once we get started."  
  
"Good."  Karkat nods, and that's that.  
  
You two can save cooking for another time though.  For now just sitting and holding each other, no worries in the universe?  It's good.

**Author's Note:**

> The past several months have been a lot of longfic inspo and yet all of my drive is towards writting one-shots.
> 
> Also, I made a twitter for Homestuck stuff, you can talk to me there and send in fic requests. May also post art there if anyone wants to see it. It's @AuntieStrider


End file.
